Queen of U 17
by WorldisMine
Summary: A beyond powerful player comes back from the United States. And...it's a girl! Contains: maybe some OOC, swearing, and some Mary Sue characters. STOPPED, New one is called Goddess of Tennis!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters within the manga/anime. I only own my OCs. Please enjoy and criticism is highly encouraged. Man, I sound like such an old person…**_

* * *

><p><strong>~In the United States~<strong>

"But, you just got discharged from the hospital!" an older female voice cried while, a girl, nearing age 16, was tugging on a pair of blue skinny jeans. She finished buttoning the jeans and tugged down her white, knit long-sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt that made her milky white skin look even paler. She took a black brush and combed her waist-long black-purple hair. She finished her appearance by slipping on a silver chain necklace, that also had a simple silver ring band looped with it, and a pair of black, shiny 4 ½ inch heels. She stared at the owner of the female voice with her purple eyes. She smiled and her pearly whites gleamed with cleanliness.

"That's exactly why I am going." She replied in a wind-chime voice. She gathered her bags and walked out of the room with an air of complete power. The female sighed in defeat as she watched her patient walk out of her room of 2 years in the John Hopkins Hospital.

"Why don't you take things slow for once, Miyako?" the woman said as she watched the impatient child heading to the international airport. The girl climbed into a yellow taxi and was off.

"Wait for me, Japan." Miyako said with a smile as she looked out the window at the skyscrapers of Baltimore, Maryland for the last time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She stretched as she got out of plane seat which was in the first-class section of the plane. She grabbed her black Gucci bag that contained many odds and ends. She exited the plane with grace and walked down the passage that leads to the airport building. She went through the customs with efficiency and proceeded to the conveyer belt that held hundreds of other passengers' larger luggage. She grabbed her own red luggage with a small grunt due to the forgotten heaviness. She finally spotted her blue and black tennis bag and snatched it. She walked to the front of the Tokyo International Airport and saw a plaque that displayed her name in elegant font. She squealed as she saw the familiar figure that was holding the sign. She dropped her expensive bag and let go of her luggage and ran to him without a care.

"Kazu-chan!" she shouted as she got closer to the tall, stoic figure. She jumped despite her heels and wrapped her small arms around his neck and squeezed a bit. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He may have had a scary expression but only she knew that he was practically born that way and couldn't help it. She could see in his eyes a glimmer of happiness at seeing her.

"Miya." He replied with a small amount of warmth in his voice.

"Hehe, I'm back!" she said. He untangled her from him and grabbed her red luggage and tennis bag then handed her the Gucci bag that she carelessly dropped. She dusted it off and linked arms with him as they exited the airport.

"So, Kazu-chan," he gave a sound of indication as he heaved her luggage into the trunk of the silver car," how is everyone?" He slipped into the backseat with her and the chauffeur started driving.

"They are fine." He replied shortly. She pouted and poked his side with her pointer finger.

"Didn't I say to respond with more than 5 words to me?" she asked with annoyance. He rolled his grayish-blue eyes and looked at the girl.

"Fine, Oni has been demoted to 2nd strings, Irie is still 3rd court, and I am still 1st court." She gave a nod and stared out the window for a bit before returning her stare to Tokugawa Kazuya.

"What court is Oni now in?" she asked.

"He is in fifth at the moment." She used her fingers to count and puffed out her right cheek at the fact that he only had 2 more words than 5.

"Only seven words, Kazu-chan." She pouted.

"You're lucky I actually respond to you at all." He replied with a sigh. She crossed her arms and rested her head on his right shoulder. He noted that her hair smelled like vanilla and honey.

"Meanie. Anyways, how are the coaches?" she closed her eyes and fought the sleepiness.

"Coach Saito is still abnormally tall, Coach Kurobe is still a creeper as you put it, and Coach Nyuudou is still on his mountain of sake." He answers. She opens her eyes and tells the driver to stop the car for a moment. She climbs out of the vehicle and pulls Kazuya from it as well. They are in front of a convenience store that they used to frequently go to when they were in school. She entered and the store clerk was very surprised to see her face and greeted her nonstop. Kazuya also entered and was greeted as well. She hummed as she got a green basket and put various things in it. He followed her and knew she would probably make him pay for all of it. He spotted at the least 5 wrapped rice balls, 6 curry plate, some red bean mochi (rice cake), several buns and sandwiches, two Ramune drinks (look it up if you don't know what it is), and several different kinds of candies. He mentally groaned at remembering how much of a glutton she is despite her petite but curvy frame. She spied some more bentos being brought out and grabbed 7. She walked up to the clerk and gave Kazuya a meaningful look. He sighed as he brought of his wallet and started emptying it. She grabbed the bags and climbed back into the car then begun to eat. She was munching on her last rice ball after eating the other 4, 3 curry plates, and 4 bentos when she saw the gates of her beloved tennis camp again.

Once in the parking lot, she grabbed her purse and convenience store bags and rushed inside. Kazuya sighed as he retrieved her tennis bag and red luggage. She ran down the halls and finally spotted her old room. She dropped her food lightly on the ground and dug through her messy purse. She unearthed her silver key and nuzzled it into the lock then turned it. The door opened with a click then she grabbed her bags and walked in while soaking up memories into her mind. She set all of her bags down and uncovered the furniture from the white spreads. Kazuya walked into her room and dropped her tennis bag carefully down and put her luggage near her closet. She unpacked some of it before exiting with Kazuya with her food. They sat down on a grassy area outside and begun to eat. It was silent for about 5 minutes before Irie Kanata and Oni Jujiro joined them and ate.

"Hey, Irie-kun! That was my bento!" she whined as the brown-haired teen started to eat one.

"Miya, you had 4 already. If you keep eating like this, you'll get fat." Kazuya said while she pouted.

"I can get fat for all I care. As long as I have food, I am a happy girl." The 3 rolled their eyes as they watched her eat another curry plate. They all finished fast because of Miyako's insane eating and threw the away the trash. Jujiro noticed something from the corner of his eye and grabbed a napkin.

"Miya, you have curry on your cheek." He said in his deep voice while wiping it off. She grinned at her teddy bear of a friend.

"Thanks, Juji!" Kanata propped his right arm on her shoulder which was easy due to their similar height.

"Hey, Miya, have you heard?" she shook her head.

"Kazuya always ends a conversation with me! He hasn't really told me anything." She frowned and stuck the tongue at the blue-haired teen. Kanata chuckled as Kazuya rolled his eyes.

"Well, apparently some middle schoolers are arriving here today." She raised a black eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really?" he nodded." Why?" Kanata shrugged and she turned to the others who also did the same action.

"So no one knows why." They nodded." Must be a scheme one of the coaches has." She sighed as they walked to her room. She unzipped her tennis bag and grabbed a pure white racquet. They walked to their secluded court and she motioned Kazuya to follow.

"What do you want now, Miya?" he asked as they got in position.

"I wanna see how much you have improved. How many balls can you rally with?" she asked while grabbing a tennis ball cart.

"10." He responded and smacked himself mentally. _Shit, only one word._ She glared at him but let him off for once. It would be weird if he responded in full sentence. It was like she was his mother or, worse, a teacher.

"Only 2 more since I have left?" she questioned. He nodded and she sighed." That is such little improvement."

"How many have you gotten to rally with." She smiled.

"Almost 16." She beamed and they widened their eyes.

"Miya, you're not human!" Kanata whined and she just shrugged.

"Alright, Kazu-chan, try to get one ball past me." She hit all ten balls with ease and he returned them as well with the same speed. She smirked and gradually added more and more weight to all 10 balls as they rallied. He started to barely hit them back due to the insane heaviness but kept going. Then they heard a commotion from the lower ranking courts. She grabbed all 10 balls and dropped them in the cart.

"Kazu-chan, wipe all that sweat off. We have to greet the newcomers." She said as Kazuya started to get his breath back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

What she did not expect to see when she got to the lower ranking courts were hundreds of balls falling from the sky. She grabbed one and so did her three friends but only did it in confusion. They watched many others frantically getting them and most of those were high schoolers. She watched all of the middle schoolers grab many of the balls while the others could barely get one. She also spied one sitting alone away from everyone and so did another middle schooler. All of the high schoolers who didn't have a ball raced to get it but only to see it picked up by a familiar face. She smirked as the identified it.

"Ah, the prince of tennis is here as well?" she murmured low enough for only Kazuya, who was near her, to hear." My lucky day to come back." She smirked a bit. She sighed as she heard Sasabe Junichi start barking at all the middle schoolers. She sat herself on the rail that was connected to the ground and watched the famous Echizen Ryoma challenge many high schoolers. She scoffed when Matsudaira Chikao said he could beat the prince. The four watched the high schoolers getting their butts kicked by the lower classman with disgust.

"Are they really the same age as us?" Kanata muttered with annoyance.

"Not same age as me!" Miyako said happily. She swiveled herself so that her back was showing the courts and rest one of her legs on the rail and bending it. She looked over her shoulder and rested her head on her knee.

"You are going to fall." Kazuya warned.

"Catch me if it happens." Miyako retaliated as she watched Sasabe Junichi begging for another racquet due to his being broken. She got off the rail and watched Jujiro bark at his "brother". She heard the red-head first year shouting at no one with despair.

"Sorry, but having personal matches are essentially prohibited here." Kanata informed them all. They snapped their heads toward the four with interest.

"Here in the U-17 camp, everyone is separated by their strength. The courts range from 1-16. The lower number court, the better players are placed in there." Miyako explained and got some whistles from the crowd. She rolled her eyes crossed her arms.

"There are shuffle matches and, if you win, you demote the opponent and get into a higher court yourself." Kanata said.

"Guys, introduce yourselves." Miyako said.

"I am Oni Jujiro from 5th court." He said while rubbing his chin.

"I am Irie Kanata from 3rd court." Kanata winked while saying this. A middle schooler clutched Kazuya's arm and asked who he was and if he could have a match with him**. **_Ah and here comes his funeral _is what Kanata and Miyako think.

"You want to go home that badly?" Kazuya says menacingly. Miyako giggles at the young boy's ignorance and watches him freeze up." Come, Miya, let's practice."

"Who are you to order me, Kazu-chan." She sticks out her tongue, playfully, and jabs her thumb at the dark-haired teen." That's Tokugawa Kazuya, 1st court, and I am Miyako Terumi. I do not have a court officially but, if you want to know how powerful I am, I guess you could say I am Court 0." She smirks while going after the three.

"Hey, Juji, give me a piggy back ride!" she shouts and lunges at his back. He wraps his arms under her soft legs and carries her to their courts.

"Court 0?" Kanata asks with amusement. She shrugs while giving him her racquet to hold.

"What else can I say? I don't wanna be put in the same court as wimpy Kazu-chan." She muttered while resting her head on Jujiro's red one. Kanata chuckles again as Kazuya glares at her.

"You could say that you are the most powerful in the camp." Kazuya suggests.

"I could've, but what fun would that have been?"

* * *

><p><strong>Maegie note: Well, this was a short chapter but it wouldn't have been as good as an ending. So, some characters maybe OOC because I haven't fully grasped them yet. I hope to improve on Prince of Tennis and, yes, criticism is much wanted. Please point out all flaws and I will correct them. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my OC. By the way, can anyone tell me what it stands for? I know it means like made-up character but what does it stand for? Sorry for any errors or misspellings in my previous chapter. Please excuse them because I am only human. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The heavy panting of Tokugawa Kazuya was heard by Terumi Miyako and she sighed as she grabbed the 12 balls that they were rallying with.<p>

"Kazu-chan, keep up!" she demanded her senpai with annoyance. He didn't respond so she just put away the balls with a sigh." Fine, we will stop for now."

Irie Kanata and Oni Jujiro already left and were rallying with each other on a different court. Miyako dabbed the sweat off of Kazuya with a white towel as he drank water. She took his water after he was done and drank some herself. They got up and walked out of the court.

"You are still wearing those heels." Kazuya said, suddenly.

"And?" she motioned her hand to tell him to keep talking.

"Aren't your feet hurting?" She raised a brow and giggled.

"Awh, are you worried about me, Kazu-chan?" she teased while bumping her shoulder to his side. He rolled his eyes.

"I am just curious, Miya." She pouts but answers.

"No, my feet are fine. We weren't doing anything big, anyways." She answers. They arrive at the other two's court and Miyako shouts at them." IRIE-KUN, JUJI-KUN I THINK THE SHUFFLE MATCH LIST IS UP!" They snap their heads to the voice and nod.

"We are coming, Miya!" Kanata responds to the girl. She, hurriedly, runs down the stairs and starts to dab their sweat off of their foreheads as she did with Kazuya. The three head back up the stairs and the four start walking to the list. They leisurely walk to the list and see a crowd around it. They wait patiently for them to move but, when they don't, Jujiro started to get impatient.

"Hey, move out of the way!" he shouts and scares the crowd. They look behind and start to whisper while clearing a path for the four. They read the list and Miyako spots Jujiro's name.

"Juji, your name is there!" she exclaims then points. He stares at where the finger is pointing at and nods as he sees his name and twitches when he sees his opponent is a middle schooler.

"A middle schooler, huh?" Kanata says. The four nod and start to search for their names. But, to no avail, Jujiro's name was the only one seen. They start to walk away when they hear a shout from the crowd.

"Hey!" the four look behind them and see the prince." Which one of you four is the strongest?" They all immediately point at Miyako and even she does as well.

"That girl is strongest?" a voice questions. Kazuya shoots a glare at the owner of the voice and see Akutsu Jin.

"Yes, what about it?" Kanata says icily. Jin scoffs at this and glares at Miyako.

"I bet she can't even beat me." Miyako rolls her eyes at this predictable situation.

"Why do guys think that girls are weak in tennis?" She asks.

"Because they are." Jin replies with arrogance. Her eyebrow twitches a bit and she smiles like Fuji Shuusuke.

"Come here and play me." Kanata, Jujiro, and Kazuya raise a brow.

"Miya, personal matches are prohibited. You of all people know that." Kazuya says. She shrugs and looks at a nearby surveillance camera then winks at it.

"I can deal with the punishment later. You guys need me in U-17 anyways." She walks off to a nearby court with Jin not far behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She picks a side of the court while Jin takes the other.

"Don't blame me if you have broken bones, girl." Jin says while many other players file in to the stands.

"Foolish." The other three say under their breath while Miyako sighs.

"I should be the one who is saying that." She responds. Jin laughs and glares at her.

"Serve already." She bounces the ball and looks at Kazuya.

"Hey, Kazuya, should I use them?" she asks with implied words that only the three know. Jujiro and Kanata widen their eyes.

"No, don't use them. Only use what comes naturally to you. Don't waste your effort on dirt like this." Kazuya responds.

"Are you going to serve or not, girl?" Jin says impatiently.

"Alright, calm down!" She tosses the balls and serves it with half of her strength. Though, the speed of the ball could have easily surpassed Ootori Chotaro's Scud Serve. Jin widened his eyes and stared at the ball that was now behind him. She served like that over and over and kept getting serve aces. Then it was his turn to serve. He did his best to do the fastest serves but all he got was scoffs from Miyako.

"What are these? I can get these with my eyes closed!" she hit the ball back with triple the strength and speed. Soon the match obviously became one-sided and he lost 6-0. She didn't even take off her heels the whole time. She walked off the court with all the onlookers gawking at her. She linked arms with Kazuya and the four walked off to the gym to work out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I HATE WORKING OUT!" Miyako cried as she was running on the treadmill at a quick pace. She had changed into black yoga pants, a white non-see through V-neck, and a pair of Nikes. Jujiro could be seen lifting heavy weights, Kazuya was doing yoga and gymnastic, and Kanata was currently jumping rope. She teased him about looking girly and the like but he ignored all such comments.

"So?" Kazuya responding while doing a three-fingered hand stand. She sighed and pulled out an white ear bud from her earplugs that connected to her purple iPod.

"So, Juji, what do I do after I run?" she asked the person who kept her workout schedule memorized for her. She couldn't remember it for her life.

"You start with the stationary bike next. Then, you do about 500 jumps with the jump rope." He answered while changing the weights to a heavier one. She nodded and ran for about a minute more and ended her one hour long run. She got off the treadmill and drank water while bicycling for about 30 minutes. She grabbed a pink jump rope and started jumping. Jujiro had moved onto the treadmill, Kazuya went to lift weights, and Kanata started boxing. She finally ended her 500 jumps and started to stretch again when Jujiro told her that she had yoga next. She got her favorite yoga ball and did all the positions that were on the list. She did some gymnastics as well for about 45 minutes. She lifted some weights until Kazuya told them their conditioning was over. She sighed out of relief and headed straight to her room for a shower. And, little did they know that some middle schoolers were spying on them and were awed by how much they had done.

After her much needed shower, she came out smelling like roses and gardenia. She slipped into a pair of white, ripped skinny jeans and a black, long-sleeved crewneck shirt. She put on a pair of red Toms and was on her way to dinner but decided to braid her hair before she went.

She entered the high class cafeteria and grabbed food from the Japanese side of the room. She saw Kanata already eating and Kazuya was mostly likely still conditioning while Jujiro was still showering somehow. She sat down next to Kanata who smiled in response and was reading a book. He kept reading while she ate in silence.

"YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT?" she lifted her head and stared at a pair of middle schoolers who seemed to be in the same school.

"WHAT WAS THAT, VIPER?" the two started to grab the other's collar and Miyako sighed. _I can't eat in peace like this!_ She got up and walked over to the two and grabbed their ear. The whole room went quiet as the two stared at the girl.

"I cannot eat in peace like this. Fighting is unsightly here so if you do it again, I will not hesitate to inform the coaches about this." She glared at the two and they nodded. She let go and smiled another Fuji smile.

"We are very sorry for our teammates' behavior." The Seigaku team bowed to the girl who nodded.

"It's alright. We are all still young and hot-tempered." The boy with square glasses lifted a brow.

"We?" She blinked and a lightbulb went off in her head. She clapped her hands together with an O as a mouth.

"That's right! I didn't tell you guys. I am a third-year in Hyotei!" she bowed and everyone looked shocked. Atobe Keigo widened his eyes and looked at the girl carefully.

"You don't look familiar to ore-sama. Ore-sama would recognize you for your unique eyes." Keigo said.

"I didn't expect you, too. Technically, I am enrolled at Hyotei but I haven't ever been there. Once I entered middle school, I got an invitation to somewhere in the States and I went and missed the opening ceremony. I was in the States for about a year. I came back but had to go back to the States due to something so I never got to attend a class in Hyotei." She ended sadly.

"What were you in the States for both of those times?" a boy with chin-length blue hair asks and she smiles.

"One of those times were for-"

"You are looking at the youngest person to win a Grand Slam." Everyone gawked at the girl who currently made a "V" sign with her fingers.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Is it that unbelievable?" she said with a sad face.

"Not really, considering how good you were against Jin." The blue hair boy asked again commented.

"Thank-."

"That wasn't even her full power." Kanata interrupted. They look at her in awe and surprise.

"Irie-kun, stop interrupting me!" Miyako whined while puffing out her cheeks, cutely.

"Wait, what was the second time for, Terumi-san?" the blue-hair boy asked again. She pondered a moment before answering.

"Only those close to me know that. I don't like sharing." She finally said. He nodded." Hey, can I know your guys' names?" she asks. They all nod and started introducing themselves. After she met everyone, they all went back to eating and no more arguments occurred or they would've had an earful from Miyako. She entered her room and changed into her pajamas. She decided wear her "Come to the Dark side, we have cookies" set. She skipped off to Kazuya's room to annoy him before she went to bed. She heard some middle schoolers were still up and awake. She giggled as she knocked on Kazuya's door. He opened the door and rolled his eyes because he knows this pattern.

"What do you want now, Miya?" he asks with distress in his voice.

"You make it sound like you don't want me here." She claims while pouting.

"Good, that's how I wanted it to be." He replies while going back to his book that reading. He lies down on his bed and she climbs on it as well and curls up next to him.

"Meanie." She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. _Well, I guess I'll just let her stay here. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She awakens by the coldness next to her. She rubs her eyes and looks at the clock on the bedside.

"Hmm, it's 5:30. I should get up." She gets up and yawns then heads out to her room. Several middle schoolers look at her weirdly when they see that that room wasn't hers. They raise a brow but shrug it off. She quickly brushes her teeth and changes into a pair a jean shorts that were short but not Daisy Duke short. She slipped into a white flowing blouse and a pair of black flats with knee high white socks that also had a little black bow at the top. She brushed her mass of hair and braided it again with a red ribbon at the bottom. She grabbed her racquet and started bouncing a tennis ball up and down on the way to the cafeteria for breakfast. She grabbed various items before sitting in the back and eating while everyone else seemed to be finishing up. She got up several times for more to the cafeteria ladies horror. They couldn't keep up with the girl's large orders! They watched it disappear in a blink of an eye then saw her coming back for more. She finally finished around 6:05 and headed outside to watch the shuffle matches. She leaned against the rails on the balcony with Kanata who was watching as well.

"Good morning, Miya-chan." He greeted.

"Morning, Irie-kun!" she cheerfully replied as she started to watched Jujiro hitting a Black Jack Knife at the Momoshiro Takeshi. They sigh and look at the boy with sadness.

"And there goes his wrists." They say in unison.

"JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" she says happily. Kanata chuckles at her silliness and nods.

"Alright, what kind you want?"

"How about…orange cream?" she asks and he agrees and says he will get it later. They watch Momoshiro take multiple shots despite him not even able to grip the racquet.

"He is still going." Kanata wonders aloud and Miya just hums. _**BANG!**_ They chuckle and hear the coach's voice.

"SAITO!" Miya squeals while running to the giant. She hugs his waist and he returns the hug.

"Welcome home, Miyako." He says softly.

"I missed you." She snuggles into his body. He laughs a little before letting her go and so does she.

"So did I. Now, I need to greet everyone." Kanata leaves the railing and goes over to Miyako while Saito greets everyone.

"Now, everyone, pick a partner!" Saito shouts. The three hear a few cheers and see everyone pairing up. Jujiro appears behind them and Miyako greets him with a bear hug. She climbs onto his back again and watches everyone from up there.

"Where's Kazu-chan?" she asks.

"Practicing and I am thinking of joining him right now." Jujiro says. She nods and gets off of his back." Not joining us?" Jujiro asks. She shakes her head.

"I wanna see these matches. I wanna see how these guys will react when they have to play against their partners." She leans on the railing next to Saito and Jujiro shrugs then walks off to their court.

"Good, now that everyone has a partner, we shall start the singles matches!" Saito shouts and Miyako smirks at the sight of everyone panicking. She drums her fingers on the rail with the other hand was used to rest her chin on.

"Saa, how will this end? What do you think, Saito-sensei?" she asks. Saito chuckles and thinks for a moment.

"It will go well."

"Are the losers going to old man Nyuudou after this?" Saito just nods and Miyako chuckles." I wonder how they will be against his harsh training." She trails off. She walks down off the balcony to get closer looks at the matches.

Once she got to the court, she saw one match already ended. She watched one of them panting while the other was calm. She sighed and sat on one of the benches then Kanata joined her. She saw another pair really going at it and one of them totally got a gigantic gash in his left leg. It started bleeding a ton much to Miyako's disgust.

"Ew, I am so not going to clean that up." Miyako mutters. She sees a gleam in the boy's eye and smirks while remembering the boy's name." Niou-san, you got something up your sleeve, don't you?" she whispers. She watched that match end and Kanata got up to get Miyako her drink much to her happiness.

"THANKS, IRIE-KUN!" he waved as he headed to the cafeteria. She turned her attention to the matches again and stared intensely." Show me what you guys can do." She heard off in the distance about something about the red-head and the bowl-cut pair being the Golden Pair. She watched the game and closed her eyes when she knew the result already. She was correct because she watched the bowl-cut boy walk off the court handing the red-head one his racquet. _That was a cute gesture._ She giggled then stopped when she saw the American pair, a plain pair, and the boy with the blue hair pair get ready. She already knew the results with the other two but she was curious about that pair.

"Blue-hair is…Yukimura Seiichi and the boy with the cap is…Sanada Genichirou." She muttered to herself. She heard off in the distance something about Yukimura having an incurable disease but over coming it and her head snapped to him. She looked at him with interest and knowing that they had something common. A disease that almost got them out of tennis for forever. She watched the American boy crucify his opponent and the red-haired 2nd year overpowering his partner but was mostly watching the other pair. She widened her eyes and realized what had then happened to Sanada.

"Yukimura can use…yips?" she muttered while standing up. _We have another thing in common, don't we, Yukimura Seiichi._ She walked a little closer to the match but was still out of the way. She watched Sanada struggle but then something happened that surprised her immensely. She saw a black aura engulf Sanada and he hit the ball back to Yukimura with great speed

"Amazing. He doesn't even have Teni Muhō No Kiwami yet but he used whatever he had as a temporary substitute for it." She smirked and was very interested in these two. She saw Kazuya, Kanata and Jujiro on top of the balcony and she waved at them and they waved back.

"GAME WON BY YUKIUMURA SEIICHI, 7-1!" the referee called. She sighed and headed back up to the balcony.

"Well that was a good match. I earned some information on Yukimura Seiichi." She met up with the three and they saw her smirking.

"What's up, Miya?" Kanata asked with confusion while handing her the drink she wanted.

"Nothing." They looked at her in disbelief.

"No, seriously, why are you smirking? It's creepy." Kazuya said. She stuck her tongue out and drunk some of her soda.

"Fine," she capped the drink," I wanna play a match against Yukimura Seiichi." She smiled at her new prey with interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Maegie note: YAY! Two chapters in 2 days! Woohoo! I am so into this that I can't stop. LOL, anyways, hope you enjoyed this and thank you for the people who put this story on their favorites or alerts or as me as their favorite author andor alert! Also thank you for the following people who have reviewed my story:**

**Azalie-Kauriu**

**AcexDeuce**

**easily1994addicted**

**iSayumix3 LOL I can't believe you thought I actually wanted to marry you LOL I was joking ^^**

**jmllei **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And again, review and criticism is greatly appreciated! I LOVE YOU ALL :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or I would've married Yukimura Seiichi OR made the Alpha Pair become an actual pair in the actual story. And I would make Mitsukai20 write all the smut scenes and make him blush senseless. **

**Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed! And to my new best friend iSayumix3, I hope to cosplay as the Alpha Pair with you at Fanime if I convince my parents to get me the uniform. And, Choco, I LOVE YOU ^^**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

><p>"You want to play a match with a middle schooler?" Kazuya asks while being interested about who caught her eye. She nods while taking another sip of her orange cream soda.<p>

"What? We are the same age, you know. Plus he uses yips like I do. I have never played against someone who is like me, and I want to see what happens if we both use yips against each other." She answers. She leans against the railing as she heard other matches starting to end and then they heard something that made them both look behind them.

"Now then…let the show time begin!" an obnoxious voice hollered. She rolled her eyes as she looks at the person who had just shouted with stupidity.

"Atobe Keigo, captain of the Hyotei boy's tennis team. He is the son of a very rich company so naturally he is like this." She mutters the information that was given to her by said person.

"Huh, can he even play?" Jujiro scoffs." Or is he just a show off?" Miyako shakes her head.

"No, he can play for sure. I can tell by his eyes about the burning passion he has for himself and tennis." She responds. Kanata chuckles and they go back to watching the match.

"THE WINNER WILL BE," Atobe unzips his jacket," ME!"

"Oh dear god." Miyako groans. She gets off the rail and starts walking off.

"Not going to watch anymore, Miya?" Kazuya asks.

"Not interested!" she shouts." I'm going to rally by myself so don't join me unless you want to rally with 16 balls." She threatens. The three gulp and look back at the matches while she starts walking. She hears some footsteps behind her and smirks as she looks behind her.

"Hello, prince and random person." She greets. The "Prince" smirks and looks up at her with interest.

"Hey, play a match with me." Echizen Ryoma demanded. She raised a brow at the boy's cockiness.

"I should play a match with you because?" she asks. A red-hair boy started looking annoyed.

"Because you said you were Court 0 so you are the best here! So play a match with us!" She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"KAZU-CHAN!" She shouted and the said person cringed at the sound of his cute nickname. He walked over to them with great speed and glared at the girl.

"Miya, I am fine with you calling me that when I am close distance but don't shout it out in the public." He said bitterly and resulted in her pouting.

"Whatever, anyways, these boys want to play a match against me. Do you guys like doubles?" The both shook their heads furiously and she giggled.

"Good, we don't either." She said." I'll take on the prince and you take red-head over here."

"Hey! My name is Toyama Kintaro!"

"Yes, yes. Let's go. Kazu-chan, I'll take our court and you take Juji's." He nodded and they headed off to the courts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wah, nice courts you got here!" Kintaro exclaimed. She chuckled and thanked him. She brushed past Kazuya and whispered into his ear.

"Be careful, these guys are good. I don't wanna clean up what you leave behind, got it?" she said seriously.

"I know and I will win, you know." He whispered back and she nodded.

"Good." They departed to their respected matches. Kazuya walked off with the bouncing Toyama Kintaro and she sighed. She looked at Ryoma with a smile.

"You wanna serve first?" Miyako asks with kindness.

"No, you can serve first." Ryoma replies. She bounces the ball on the ground, getting ready to serve.

"How was the U.S. Open?" she served. It was a serve that she used against Jin. He easily returned it and she hit it back of course. They had a rally like that and it seemed as if Ryoma was winning. They were both panting and it was 1-0. Ryoma was winning currently.

"Is this really the strength of Court 0?" he shouted and served his famous Twist Serve." You are weak!"

"Boy, you are a million years too early to say that." She smirked and hit it back. Once it hit the ground, it stayed on the ground and zigzagged everywhere. Ryoma's eyes widened and stared at the ball behind him.

"What was that?" he asked and she smiled sweetly.

**"Mr. ZigZag." **She said in English.

**"Hmm, interesting." **He replied back in their language.

**"Isn't it?"** he kept serving and she kept getting points. He gripped his racquet tightly and she giggled.

"What?" she looked at him while bouncing the ball on the ground.

"If you grip the racquet any tighter it will break. Calm down and let's play for fun. Shall we?" and the match went on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Panting was heard on both courts and the two young boys were lying down. Kazuya left his opponent after dropping him off in her court and left to condition again at the gym. Miyako, however, stayed for a bit. She loomed over Echizen Ryoma and squatted down then flicked his cap so he could see her.

"You should see Coach Nyuudou. It will help. Climb, Prince, climb higher." She walked away and left the two to Saito who was watching close by.

"That was interesting to watch, Miya." He said he passed her.

"Take care of those two, got it, Saito-sensei?" He chuckled and waved as he walked down the steps.

"Of course, Queen." She scoffed and walked off to her room to soon join Kazuya in conditioning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was stopped by the sound of her name being called. She turned around and saw Tanegashima Shuuji from Court 1.

"Ah, Shuu-kun, what is it?" he put his arm around her shoulders and lead her into the surveillance room.

"Ah, good, you brought her." Coach Kurobe said. She got a chair and sat down in it backwards.

"Yo, Kuro-Kuro." She greeted. He flinched at his nickname but carried on.

"Tomorrow, we expect the Revolution to start and the 1st stringers are coming back."

"FINALLY, someone tells me something." She looked straight into Kurobe's eyes." Anyways, so why are the middle schoolers here in the first place?" She rested her arm on the chair.

"We thought that many of these middle schoolers could easily outdo a lot of the high schoolers here. We want the best of the best to represent Japan in the high school division. Plus, it says nowhere in the book that no middle schoolers are allowed. The only people banded from competing are pros." he glares at her and she sighs.

"So I can't be on the team!" she whines while pretending to cry. Kurobe rolls his eyes and Shuuji chuckles.

"Well, I heard from Houou," she glares at him," that they have a new person on the team that they picked up in Korea." She widens her eyes in interest.

"Oh, really?" he nods and she taps her fingers." Interesting."

"Very." She left and went to get ready for lunch. She saw from the corner of her eye that the losers were leaving and most likely on their way to Nyuudou.

"Shuuji?" she called and he gave a sound of indication that he was listening." Can you practice with me?" he arched a brow at her.

"Why me and not Kazuya?" he asked with pure innocence. She turned around with a flip of her hair.

"Because, Kazu-chan is cold! Or I could ask that Yuki guy! Oh, I'm a genius! Never mind, Shuu-chan! Thanks!" she ran to the courts and looked for the blue haired boy. She finally spotted him and ran down the courts. Her hair was bouncing and her racquet was behind her as she went down the steps. She skipped to the 6th court and poked him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smile.

"Yes, Terumi-san?" she puffed out her left cheek.

"Terumi-san sounds weird, just call me Miyako-chan!" she told him and he nodded.

"Yes, Miyako-chan?" she held out her hand and her eyes were lit up with brightness.

"Play a match with me!" she requested. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Why me of all people?" she put her hand down and crossed her arms.

"You use yips right?" she asked and he widened his eyes and lowered them.

"Well, yes, I do. " He got off the bench he was sitting on when she motioned him forward.

"That's why." She started walking to Court 1's court and saw no one.

"Um, Miyako-chan, I don't think we are able to use this court. It's Court 1!" Yukimura said.

"It's fine. I am practically Court 1 but just higher, you know?" she said while getting a ball from the cart.

"But aren't personal matches prohibited here?" She laughed a bit.

"It is okay, Yuki-san. By the way, I am calling you Yuki-san because Yukimura is a mouthful. Is that okay with you?" he nods and she beams with a smile.

"Also, if there is any punishment, I will take yours as well as mine, okay?" she reassures while serving. Once it was served, it disappeared and Yukimura could instantly see it and he hit it back.

"Good." She muttered and hit a Mr. ZigZag. He returned it as well and she smirked as she felt a sense start being stripped from her. He got the point.

"Time to step it up, Miyako." She whispered to herself and served the ball. Once it hit the ground, it started spiraling around him in a fast motion and didn't stop until it was a good 3 feet above his head and it landed just outside the baseline. He stared at the ball with wonder.

_ I couldn't even comprehend it. WHAT WAS THAT?_ Yukimura screamed in his head. He turned his head to the girl and she muttered something he could barely hear.

"The Moon that embraces the Sun." she served 3 mores of those and each time he struggled to hit it. It was too fast and heavy to try to hit back. It was finally his turn and he had an incredibly fast serve. Well incredible to everyone in the camp but her. She returned it with ease and slowly started to strip his senses.

"You use it too, don't you, Miyako-chan." He smirks as he feels his eyesight leaving him.

"Of course." She replies as she hits it back. The match became one sided and she won 6-0. She ran to the other side of the court due to Yukimura collapsing. She held his cheeks with both hands and started dabbing off sweat. She grabbed a nearby water bottle and started to drizzle it on his face. He groaned and opened his blue eyes slightly.

"That was fun, Miyako-chan." He said quietly. She laughed and helped him up.

"Do you have your senses back?" she asked.

"Only one, which is sound obviously." She chuckled and set the frail boy on the bench then she got food from a little refreshment stand that was on Court 1 due to Shuuji's excessive eating. She handed him an apple and water as he started to sit up. She sat next to him just in case if he wavered.

"I didn't know you lose your taste when using yips. But then again, no one eats on the court while playing." He said after he swallowed a bite of the apple. She chuckled and put her finger on the middle of his forehead then pressed a small amount of pressure on it. He could smell, see and taste again.

"That's how I get rid of yips on my opponents. My yips stay until I do that or else you can be like that for forever. How advance are your yips, Yuki-san?" she explains and ends with a question. He drinks some water before answering.

"I can put them in a dream state." She nods.

"That's good. I'm only one step ahead of you and by the looks of it you will soon be ahead of me." She got up and handed her hand to him which he gladly took. He staggered to the shade where they sat down.

"So, Yuki-san," he looked over at her while taking a bite of his apple," what shampoo do you use? It looks so soft! Can I touch it?" he chuckles and says yes. She strokes the midnight blue wavy hair with her nimble fingers. It was like silk and satin to its best.

"Wah, so soft, Yuki-san!" she complimented as she played with his hair. She remembered that she had a few rubber band on her wrist and started to do a little cute pigtails with his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked while chuckling.

"Your hair is just so fun!" she said as she giggled. She got her iPhone from her pocket and took a picture.

"So cute, Yuki-san!" she squealed while showing him. She had put his hair into two little pigtails and she was tempted to make it her wallpaper. He chuckled.

"Do I look good, Miyako-chan?" she nods and he threw his apple core into the trash." Since I get to call you by your first name, you should too." She smiled and then they got up to get back to practice.

"Okay, Sei-chan!" The two walked into Court 6 and she left to go work out or Kazuya would yell at her.

"Bye bye!" She shouted as she left. He waved as he got ready to have a match with Fuji Shuusuke.

"You are friends with the girl from Court 0?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. She wanted to play a match with me so we kind of ended up as friends." He said while smiling.

"She's very pretty." Fuji winked even though his eyes were already closed. He laughed while Seiichi agreed." I like your hairstyle." He remarked as he got ready to serve.

"Same here." Then the match went on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Doctor, Doctor, FEEL GOOD, COME MAKE ME FEEL REAL GOOD. STRAP-_"Miyako picked up her phone and could hear her best friend's voice on the other end.

"MIMI!" that was her nickname that only her best friend got to call her.

"MEGUMI!" she squealed.

"I AM AT THE AIRPORT. COME PICK ME UP NOW!" she demanded. Miyako chuckled as she started to head to the parking lot.

"Yes, yes. Calm yourself!" she giggled.

"OH, I SEE A HOT GUY! BYE!" _**Click!**_ _Well that was…a great conversation._She tucks her phone away and gets in the silver car.

"Time to see you, Megumi, after 2 years. How much did you improve?" she says to herself as she drove to the Tokyo International Airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Maegie Note: Sorry for any OOCness. Thank you for reviews again and this would have been up earlier if SOMEONE hasn't kept talking to me. *COUGH*CHOCO*COUGH* Okay, so tell me if anything is off andor if this is a horrible chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Matches

**Okay, so I will explain some things. Yes, this will be a YukimuraxOC. No, Miyako has no relation to Echizen Ryoma. And, lastly, Miyako is 15. Okay, now that we have that settled, I would like to tell you guys that my chapters will only come out weekly and, if not, within 2 weeks. I only got to update so quickly because I was on break. School piles up and so does procrastination, so I hope you will bear with me. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis in ANY WAY. I only own my OC and Megumi belongs to my amazing friend Choco. I just altered her. SORRY CHOCO!**

Miyako arrived at the Tokyo International Airport around 4:00pm.

"Flight 206 from New York has arrived at Gate 14!" the intercom informed and she shuffled her way to Gate 14. She looked at the screen that displayed many other passengers until she saw waterfall of blue hair that could only belong to one girl. The blue haired girl entered the airport and desperately looked for someone. Once the wanted person was spotted, she widened her green eyes and soft, pink lips with happiness. She ran, despite her 4 inch beige ankle boot, and dropped all of her luggage except her bag then suffocated the other girl.

"MIMI!" She squealed. She pulled away and smiled a perfect one. She was adorned in a tee-shirt dress that had the Eifel Tower on it in black and white, had tight, black skinny jeans with some fashionable rips, and a Marc Jacobs Carolyn Crocodile Handbag.

"You are such a fashion queen." Miyako remarked with a roll of her violet eyes. Megumi giggled and did a little twirl while catching the eyes off many men and glares from women.

"Why, thank you." She picked up her thrown down luggage and tennis bag. She hands Miyako her luggage who takes it without questioning or else she would've had an earful.

"Okay! I want to show you that hot guy I mentioned!" She squealed as she unlocked her iPhone and displayed a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He strangely looked like Ikuto from Shugo Chara. Miyako tilted her head and repeated what she thought.

"Oh my god, he does! Even better!" Megumi squealed. They giggled and laughed all the way to the camp where they soon got ready for practice. They both burst into their shared room to be slipped into spandex black shorts, spandex white shirt, and a pair of Nikes. They snatch up their rackets and towels along with 2 bottles of water. They walk out of their shared room and head to their exclusive court. Miyako spots wavy locks of blue with a green headband head along with another to the lower courts and smirked. She got ready on their court as Megumi just threw the yellow tennis ball up to serve it with her hot pink racket.

"So, I'm not the only one who is going to practice until I crash." She murmured and got ready for a long night as she heard the ball smacking against the strings of her best friend's racket.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Increased panting was heard from both courts but the owners of the panting had a smile on their faces. Their partner, who were not so happy, was lying on the ground, unconscious. The blue haired boy wiped his face with a towel and started to wake up his friend. The light-brown haired boy slowly opened his eyes and rolled over. Seiichi chuckled while handing him the water.

"Are you alright, Shiraishi-san?" The boy happily sucked down the water and nodded.

"I am fine. Did you get what you wanted?" Shiraishi Kuranosuke asked. Seiichi smiled sadly.

"I am almost there." He sighed as they started their way to their shared room. They passed the girls and were baffled by what they saw. Miyako was lying on the ground along with Megumi while panting, but, what really surprised them was the condition of the court. It had dents on the fence and the ground along with the players bruised and bleeding. The two rushed on the court and grabbed one of the girls each. With Miyako limp in Seiichi's arms and Megumi half-dead on Kuranosuke's broad back. The two middle schoolers looked at each other in disbelief with only one question in their mind and out their mouths.

"What in the world were these two doing?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a long 3 hour nap, Miyako got up slightly dazed.

"How did I get here?" She said aloud. _All I remember is blacking out on the courts. Huh. _But she got dressed and washed herself around 6am. She dragged Megumi out of her bed while using food as a bribe. Megumi was up in a minute at the mention of a big breakfast. Megumi also refused to let Miyako pick out her outfit.

"NO! You are not wearing sweats and a t-shirt!" She screamed after taking her long shower to rid herself of sweat and dried blood. Miyako gave up and let Megumi savage her dressers. She unearthed a pair of red, ripped skinny jeans and a black and white polka-dot short sleeve shirt.

"Megumi, you do know that no one cares what I wear right?" Miyako complained as she started to undress in order to get into her assembled outfit with occasional winces due to the abnormal amount of bruises.

"So? You still have to look cute! I heard there were some hot guys here. I don't want you to get old and not have at least one boyfriend!" She replied while slipping into black sheer leggings and a red plaid skirt that went mid-thigh. She wriggled into a white button up along with it having 3 buttons undone and as well as a black undershirt. Once they were done, one slipped into a pair of 4 inch black ankle boots and the other with 5 ½ inch white mesh heels. The two walked down the hall like they were on a runway and attracted tons of attention from various males. They settled in their own table away from the boys for once. Miyako and Megumi started having an eating competition to the cafeteria ladies horror. Miyako won with having 25 trays of food down while Megumi had 24 and a half after approximately 3 hours.

"SO CLOSE!" She groaned as they got up and started to head to the courts.

"You know I have a bigger black hole of a stomach than you, right?" They finally arrive at the lower courts and sit down on a bench. Miyako smirks and pokes her friend in her most ticklish spot: her side.

"KYA! Mimi! You know I am abnormally ticklish there!" Megumi whines. Miyako giggles at her friend's reaction. They start talking about the next practice when a reminder went off in her head. She nudged Megumi with her shoulder with a mischievous look.

"Hey, Megumi, wanna know something?" She asks then Megumi tilts her head in confusion." Middle schoolers are here." Megumi widened her green, sparkling eyes and clapped her hands together while looking at her best friend with an eager look.

"Really? Are they hot?" Miyako face palmed her forehead. _I should've seen that coming._

"Well there is this one boy, Yukimura Seiichi, but he is more on the pretty side than hot." She contemplates and face palmed again. _Why am I thinking that?_ She groaned while Megumi giggled.

"But, is there anything else?" Miyako looks at her and nods.

"The Revolution is supposed to be today." Just as her words escaped her mouth, she heard the question of where Court 2 was coming from lower court people.

"Oh, those guys won't be coming anymore. They all ran home with their tail between their legs! We're the new 2nd Court. Hope you are all okay with it." A familiar voice boomed. She smirked and looked at the direction where the voice came from. And they looked exactly how she pictured them to look like after Nyuudou's training.

"It's Echizen Ryoma and the rest of the losers." She murmured into Megumi's ear and Megumi perked up at the familiar name. She snapped her head to her purple-haired friend.

"He's the Echizen Ryoma?" She gasped and looked at the tattered boy. She saw the cat eyes and the cocky smile. It was no doubt it was him.

"This will be fun." Miyako said while Megumi got up and bounced over towards Kanata then perched her chin on his shoulder.

"Kan-chan, what's happened since I was gone?" She whined again. Kanata chuckled and filled her in while the other naïve U-17 members started barking at the group. Miyako watched the large boy, who was called Tanishi, hit back the multiple tennis balls.

"Ah, they have gotten stronger. Nyuudou hasn't lost his touch." She murmured.

"Yes, he is the same old drunken fool." A low voice spoke behind her. She laughed in agreement and continued to watch. She smiled when she saw the familiar black aura engulf Sanada Genichirou. She listened to the announcement of acceptance from Coach Kurobe with closed eyes. She watched the owner of the voice talk to the cat boy then walk off. She got up from her bench and poked her head over his shoulder after Kazuya left.

"Hey, Neko, how much stronger have you gotten?" she asked with a playful smile on her face. Ryoma turned his head of the girl and smirked.

"Enough to beat you." She scoffed and put her hands in her pockets while standing up straight.

"I would like to see that happen, Neko." She walked down the stairs as the other players started rejoicing and running to their classmates.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She had lunch with Megumi again after having 3 matches with her friend. Then having her training schedule which was twice what the boys had, to her dismay. So she rewarded herself with 28 trays of food while Megumi had 25. They sighed with satisfaction and walked to their room. Megumi told stories of being alone in America alone and vice versa. Then they both heard the boys having an intense pillow fight and giggled. Megumi picked up her mattress and hit Miyako right on the back. She fell over with an _oof_! She quickly got up and grabbed hers as well then rushed at her friend with a battle cry.

"MATTRESS FIGHT!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DID **NOT **JUST HIT ME IN THE HEAD! COME BACK HERE, MIMI!" Megumi screamed a couple hits later. She tackled her friend, and they laughed as they heard an explosion in the faraway dorms where the middle schoolers were. They crept out in their practice gear and giggled when they saw the middle schoolers' position. All of them were sitting seiza-style and they saw the bruised faces of many students. They burst out in full laughter and the others were glaring.

"Oh, shut up, Miyako." Echizen Ryoma sighed. Miyako bonked him on the head and squatted down to his level.

"Hey, at least add a san after that! I am your sempai!" She pouted and got up. She started walk off but then Ryoma asked her where she was going. She smiled mysteriously and winked.

"Somewhere."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first day of shuffle matches was fairly easy. It was only the lower courts 16, 15, 14, and 13. Miyako sat lazily on the grass and, hey, she deserved it after her night of rigorous training! She has almost reached her next and near last step in yips. She rolled around to a watcher's amusement. The watcher walked and crouched next to the girl. She rolled her face over to the new presence and smiled.

"Hello, Sei-chan!" She greeted.

"Hello, Miyako-chan. How are you?" He asked sweetly and then she puffed out her cheeks.

"I am sort of bored." She sighed and then made a gasping noise at remembering something." By the way, Sei-chan," he gave a sound of indication that he was listening," have you been training?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw you and Shiraishi-san going off into the courts when I was going to train." She explained and sat up so she was at the same level as he was.

"Oh, is that so? I thought, also hoping, no one would see us. I thought it would be against the rules."

"No, as long as you are training then coaches don't mind." She rocked herself back and forth. He poked her forehead as she was rocking backward and she fell on her butt with an _oof_! She rubbed her forehead and pouted.

"Waa! That was mean, Sei-chan!" She whined. He chuckled and helped her up from the ground which she happily did.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He answered with amusement in his voice. She poked him on the sides and he gave a little jump to her happiness. When he looked behind him, she had his tongue sticking out.

"Payback!" He chuckled." Hey, play another match with me! Have you gotten to my state yet?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I have." She widened her eyes and smiled.

"Great! Let's go then!" She grabbed his wrist, which gave Seiichi's heart a little flutter, and ushered them to an empty court that was away from the lower ones. She positioned herself to get ready to serve once they got on the court and decided on who would serve.

"Ready, Sei-chan?" She asked loudly.

"Of course, Miyako." He answered with a smile.

"Then, ready," she leaned back," set," she threw the ball, GO!"

**Maegie note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE. The site wouldn't let me upload this a while ago but then I decided to rewrite it. So, yeah, thank you for waiting! Review please! **


	5. Important Announcemt

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I WILL BE ENDING THIS STORY BUT I AM STARTING A NEW ONE. I need to rewrite because I'm not satisfied with this story. I am sorry to my loyal readers but if I am not satisfied, I cannot write. –bows- **

**I hope you will read my new one which will have the same character but with slight adjustments and new setting. Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
